1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective pants and to a method of producing the same. Prior Art
Protective pants of this generic type are known from WO 98/43503. These protective pants are underpants and have a so-called barrier for a fluid in that region of the same which is assigned to the genital area of the person using the pants. This barrier is made up of material layers which are located one upon the other and of which one can absorb the fluid. The barrier is virtually impermeable for a fluid, it occupies a region of the front side of the underpants, and it is sewn into said region of the pants, with the result that said barrier constitutes a section of the front wall of the pants. The individual layers of said barrier are comparatively thin. If the quantity of fluid passing out of the body of the person wearing said pants exceeds a certain amount, then the thin barrier is no longer able to absorb this quantity of fluid and the quantity of body fluid which has not been absorbed escapes from the pants, all the more so since the fluid can also seep through the underpants seams with the aid of which the barrier is connected to the rest of the protective pants.
2. Object of the Invention
The object of the present invention is to fabricate protective pants so that virtually no fluid can escape from them.